Larissa Marolt
Larissa-Antonia Marolt (* 10. Juli 1992 in Klagenfurt) ist ein österreichisches Model und Schauspielerin. Sie gewann 2009 die erste Staffel der Castingshow Austria’s Next Topmodel. Privatleben Marolt wurde als zweites von vier Kindern des Hoteliers und ehemaligen FPÖ-Politikers Heinz Anton Marolt und seiner Frau Elke geboren. Sie wuchs in St. Kanzian am Klopeiner See auf. Als 14-Jährige war sie im Jugendtheaterclub des Stadttheaters Klagenfurt aktiv, wo sie als Model entdeckt wurde. Von 2011 bis 2016 lebte Marolt in einer Beziehung mit dem amerikanischen Filmemacher Whitney Sudler-Smith. Karriere Karriere als Model Marolt gewann im Februar 2009 die erste Staffel der Castingshow Austria’s Next Topmodel und erhielt damit einen Vertrag bei der Agentur Wiener Models. Sie qualifizierte sich dadurch für die vierte Staffel von Germany’s Next Topmodel, bei der sie den achten Platz belegte. Sie erhielt einen Vertrag bei ONEeins Management, einer Tochtergesellschaft der Heidi Klum GmbH. Im Juni 2014 beendete sie die Zusammenarbeit. 2013 lief sie als Model bei vier Shows der New York Fashion Week über den Laufsteg. Im Februar 2014 zierte sie zum dritten Mal das Cover der österreichischen Frauenzeitschrift Madonna. Im März 2014 wurde sie als Model für die Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week in Istanbul gebucht. Im Mai 2014 modelte sie in Köln für das Modelabel „Garcon F by Florian Wess“. Auf der Berlin Fashion Week lief sie im gleichen Jahr für das Modelabel „Minx by Eva Lutz“ über den Laufsteg. Auf der Berlin Fashion Week im Jänner 2016 lief sie als Model für die Modelabel „Sportalm“ und „Riani“ sowie für die Modedesignerin Rebekka Ruez. Für „Riani“ lief sie auch bei der Berlin Fashion Week im Juni 2016. Karriere als Fernsehdarstellerin und Schauspielerin Im November 2009 hatte Marolt mit einem Gastauftritt in der Sat.1-Daily-Soap Eine wie keine ihre erste Schauspielrolle. Ab Jänner 2010 war sie in der Doku-Soap Die Model-WG auf ProSieben zu sehen, verließ die WG aber zugunsten ihrer schulischen Ausbildung in der zweiten Episode. Nach bestandener Matura am Klagenfurter St.-Ursula-Gymnasium 2010 wurde sie am Lee Strasberg Theatre and Film Institute in New York aufgenommen, wo sie von 2011 bis 2013 studierte. Von Februar bis August 2011 spielte sie in 128 Folgen die Nebenrolle der Maxi König in der Sat.1-Telenovela Anna und die Liebe. Im Jänner und Februar 2014 nahm sie an der deutschen Reality-Show Ich bin ein Star – Holt mich hier raus! von RTL teil und belegte dort den zweiten Platz. Sie wurde im Vergleich aller internationalen Adaptionen des Formats (I’m a Celebrity…Get Me Out of Here!) mit acht Teilnahmen in die meisten so genannten Dschungelprüfungen direkt hintereinander gewählt. Am 8. Februar 2014 erhielt sie vom Klagenfurter Bürgermeister Christian Scheider den „Special Lindwurm Award“ überreicht. 2013 stand sie für ihren ersten Kinofilm, den österreichischen Tanzfilm Rise Up! And Dance von Barbara Gräftner, vor der Kamera. Sie spielt darin eine Nebenrolle. Premiere des Films war am 11. März 2014 in Wien. Ebenfalls 2014 nahm sie an der RTL-Show Let's Dance teil und belegte mit ihrem Tanzpartner Massimo Sinató den vierten Platz. Im April 2014 wurde ihr eine Romy für die „Aufregendsten Fernsehminuten“ verliehen. Am 17. Juni 2014 wurde sie in Wien bei den Leading Ladies Awards des Magazins Madonna mit dem „New Face Award“ ausgezeichnet. Am 18. Juli 2014 erhielt sie einen „Walk of Fame“-Stern an der Seepromenade in St. Kanzian am Klopeiner See. Im August 2014 war sie in der Show Schlag den Star zu sehen, in der sie Annica Hansen unterlag.In der 6. Staffel von Austria’s Next Topmodel wirkte sie als Mentorin mit. Zudem gehörte sie in der 4. Staffel der österreichischen Castingshow Die große Chance neben Oliver Pocher, Petra Frey und Peter Rapp zur Jury. Die gleiche Funktion übernahm sie auch in dem Show-Ableger Die große Chance der Chöre. In der SOKO-5113-Episode Der stumme Diener (2015) spielte sie die Rolle eines Dienstmädchens. 2015 spielte sie die Rolle einer Spielerfrau in Alarm für Cobra 11. In der zweiteiligen Doku-Soap Larissa goes to Hollywood, die am 25. April und 2. Mai 2015 ausgestrahlt wurde, begleitete sie der Fernsehsender RTL zu diversen Fernsehengagements in Deutschland und Österreich sowie zu Model- und Schauspieler-Castings in die USA. 2017 war Marolt Kandidatin bei Global Gladiators. Zusammen mit Sebastian Fischer und Dieter Bach ist Marolt Hauptdarstellerin in der 14. Staffel der Telenovela Sturm der Liebe. Darin spielt sie seit dem 14. August 2017 die Rolle der Ärztin Alicia Lindbergh. Filmographie Schauspielerin * 2009: Eine wie keine (Fernsehserie, Folge 01×08) * 2011: Anna und die Liebe (Fernsehserie, 3. Staffel, Folgen 630-757) * 2013: Danni Lowinski (Fernsehserie, Folge 04×05 Sie ist ein Model und sie sieht gut aus) * 2013: Cop Stories (Fernsehserie, Folge 01×05 Strizzi) * 2014: Hopped Up – Friedliche Droge * 2014: Rise Up! And Dance * 2015: SOKO 5113 (Fernsehserie, Folge 40×16 Der stumme Diener) * 2015: Alarm für Cobra 11 – Die Autobahnpolizei (Fernsehserie, Folge 37×06 Goal) * 2015: Mila (Fernsehserie, Folge 01×02) * 2017-2018: Sturm der Liebe, als Hauptrolle Alicia Lindbergh Sonstige Fernsehauftritte * 2009: Austria’s Next Topmodel (Kandidatin) * 2009: Germany’s Next Topmodel (Kandidatin) * 2010: Die Model-WG (Kandidatin) * 2012: Das perfekte Promi-Dinner (Kandidatin) * 2013: taff (Wochenserie: Projekt Paradies: Promi-Heilfasten) (Kandidatin) * 2014: Ich bin ein Star – Holt mich hier raus! (Kandidatin) * 2014: 5 gegen Jauch (Kandidatin) * 2014: Let’s Dance (Kandidatin) * 2014: Schlag den Star (Kandidatin) * 2014: Austria’s Next Topmodel – Boys & Girls (Mentorin) * 2014: Die große Chance (Jurorin) * 2014: Das perfekte Promi-Dinner (Kandidatin) * 2015: Grill den Henssler (Kandidatin) * 2015: Die große Chance der Chöre (Jurorin) * 2015: Larissa goes to Hollywood (Doku-Soap) * 2015: Spiel für dein Land – Das größte Quiz Europas (Kandidatin) * 2016: Promi Shopping Queen (Kandidatin) * 2016: Jungen gegen Mädchen (Kandidatin) * 2017: Grill den Henssler (Kandidatin) * 2017: Global Gladiators (Kandidatin) Weblinks * Website von Larissa Marolt * Larissa Marolt in der Internet Movie Database (englisch) Kategorie:Darsteller